Miraculous Memory Loss
by tlcmlbspnparker
Summary: this story was based on a dream of mine
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning was inspired by a dream of mine, I was watching a live action miraculous tv show and that is what the story will be about…**

Chapter 1

 _Marinette is still Ladybug of course, Adrien is Chat Noir but working for Hawkmoth (his father) and never went to public school_. _Alya knows that Mari is ladybug and so does Gabriel but only she can take off her own earrings._

Marinette was at a party with her friends she was having fun dancing. She danced and sang and laughed. Earlier that day she had been snooping found out about a palace in the middle of the forest. She believes that's where Hawkmoths lair is. She left when Tikki reminded her about the lead to whom Hawkmoth was. She needed to go to check it out.

She arrives and believes she is safe. However Hawkmoth knew she was coming. She got there and saw Gabriel Agreste in her shock she froze giving Adrien enough time to chain her up. Marinette sent a signal to Alya.

Alya received an in distress message from her and tracked her location.

She found Hawkmoths colorful palace lair in the middle of a forest. She looked inside and found his throne room. Alya broke in and found Hawkmoth on the throne with a crown in front of him.

She saw Marinette in the next room chained up and screaming at her to get away. Alya refused to do so. Hawkmoth then told her if she put the crown on she will become a powerful person and he only needs her to convince Ladybug to take off her earrings. The brunette said she wouldn't do it. Alya ran away and unchained Mari. Hawkmoth let them escape as he had a better plan.

Minutes later he akumatized a Century 21 worker because that is Mari's favorite store. The worker tracked Mari to the department store.

So while Marinette was in Century 21 changing room in Ladybug form for discounts, she heard,

" Where is Ladybug, she wears red and black".

The akumatized villain stopped everyone who were wearing those colors. She set up scanners at the exits for anyone who left with both those colors. Marinette still in her Ladybug outfit customized it to look like she was wearing a black skirt and a red blouse with sky blue streaks.

She left the store to get herself together. She went back and fought the victim by tracking her with her lucky charm at red and black mannequin. Then cleansed the crown and let the worker go.

She went home now knowing that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, and wondering why him and his son Adrien were doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkmoth came up with a better idea. He sent Adrien to capture Alya, Rose, and Juleka. This he believed would lure Marinette to his lair. Marinette went to go save them at Hawkmoths lair.

She arrived and found them in bubbles in the air trapped. As she tried to free them Hawkmoth appeared with the bee miraculous holder with him. She was red haired and blue eyed with a glowing yellow latex suit. She floated in the air and had no emotion in her face,

He froze time and changed everyone's memories. Marinette remembers her life and her dating Adrien secretly for 2 months. Her and her friends are still friends but her friends don't remember her being Ladybug or why they were there. She will forget about being Ladybug the superhero she remembers the earrings were gifts from Adrien. Her friends would forget about her, she only remembers her life and her dating Adrien secretly for 2 months. Adrien remembers everything he should plus dating Marinette.

Adrien cataclysmed the whole palace and then when he did a piece of the throne almost fell on him and Mari saved him and then they looked each other and remembered they were dating.

Mari invited him over to her house and wanted to finally introduce him to her parents. As they were in their way to his car they talked

"Come on kitty you have to meet my parents"

"Ok ok princess"

"Hey Adrien we have been dating for months and I don't know anything about you"

"Yeah that _is_ weird buginette"

"Ahh I just got a headache thinking about that"

"Me too"

"What were we talking about… Oh yeah, so what's your favorite color?"

"Blue though I wear black and green a lot"

"Mine is pink"

They finally reach his car and drive past to forest into the town.

"I never noticed how beautiful this forest was" Mari states

"Yeah me neither" Adrien replies

It was now 6pm and the lights on the Eiffel tower were starting to turn on. Marinette stared out the window thinking about how amazing it looked. They finally arrived at her bakery home.

"Maman! Papa! Im back!"

"Oh hello Marinette who is this with you" Sabine says winking

"I'm Adrien her boyfriend nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Dupain- Cheng" he says putting his hand out

"Please call me Sabine"

"And call me Tom"

"Marinette why didn't you tell us about him"

"Maman his dad is a famous designer and he's a model I was nervous… anyway parents he came over to meet you guys and for dinner"

"Great because we made a bacon and onion tart that could fit the four of us plus a side salad" said Sabine

"I made some crepes and I have lots of toppings" says Tom

"I have never had so much food in my life" Adrien states

"Well now you will"

After dinner the four of them talked and laughed. Tom and Sabine watched as Marinette destroyed Adrien in Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.

"Im totally gonna beat you kitty"

"Yeah ok princess"

She then won 3 seconds afterwards.

"Woooooo I won!"

It was all in all a good night Adrien kissed Mari goodbye and got home and couldn't wait to tell his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien drives back to his father's home eager to tell him about the date with Marinette. As he arrives he notices an eerie silence in the home. It usually scary there anyway so Adrien brushed it off. He went up the stairs careful not to wake anyone. When he peered into his dad office he noticed that his dad was staring out the window quietly.

"Hello father"

"Oh hello Adrien I did not notice you there"

"Father I just visited Marinette's home and met her family."

"You have to get her to fall in love with you"

"She probably already has, I'm that good."

"Stop joking around Adrien we have to get her miraculous."

"Yeah yeah I know, we can still date after though right father?"

"Sure whatever you want"

"Goodnight father"

"Goodnight Adrien"

Adrien goes to his room feeds Plagg then when he starts getting ready to go to sleep…

"Kid what are you doing? You are manipulating a girl to get her miraculous"

"Its to get my mother back, I need her back and I'll do anything! Anyway me and Marinette will still be together after its not going to hurt her."

"You might not hurt her emotionally yet but once she remembers she will be hurt beyond repair."

"Whatever I'm going to sleep"

Adrien lies in his bed thinking about what Plagg said, then finally fell asleep.

Adrien slowly woke up to sunlight hitting him. He sat up in his bed and started thinking about his plan that day. He should probably text her and ask her on a date. Maybe later she introduce him to her friends

 _Good morning princess_

 _Morning kit-kat_

 _Do you wanna go out on a date this afternoon at the icecream shop? Then you can introduce me to your friends_

 _Sure!_

 _See you at 12:30 pm_

 _See ya ma cherie_

He starts going downstairs to eat breakfast. He had his usual green smoothie to keep him thin. He got dressed in a green button up and tan dress pants. He was early as always so he went to buy her roses. He got back to the icecream place with 3 mins to spare.

Then she walked in with a becautiful red dress. Her smile glowed like the sun and her eyes shone like the ocean. When she sat down, Adrien greeted her with the bouqet of red roses. He smiled and winked.

"Hello lovebug"

"Hello honeybun, I love the roses"

"I know they are beautiful just like you"

She blushes "Awww than-thank- thank you."

"What icecream would you like?"

"Cookies and cream no toppings"

Adrien goes to the counter, there was a a young woman as the server. She continued to flirt with him as he ordered no matter how much he said he had a girlfriend. He got the ice creams and got back to the table. His ice cream was blueberry sorbet with all the toppings he could add.

"Oh my gosh Adrien what did you do!"

"I love sweets because my dad never allowed me too eat them"

"You are part of my family now you can have as many as you want."

They ate the icecream and fed some to eachother.

"Ok time to meet my friends, they are gonna love you!"

"I dont know cinnabon"

"Come on lets go"

They go meet Marinette's friends at the park. They held hands as they walked. Finally they made it.

"Alya! Nino! Hey guys!"

"Hey girl"

"Yo dudette"

"Adrien these are my best friends, guys this is Adrien my boyfriend"

"Hey dude" Ninp gives him a man side hug

"Ok before I interrogate you" Alya says pointing at Adrien "I gotta know girl why'd you keep him from us for so long!"

"He's famous so I didn't wanna attract attention"

"Ok…" Alya turns to Adrien "have you been treating my bff right?"

"Yes ma'am" Adrien says

"Has she been hurt in anyway under your care?"

"No ma'am"

"Good anyway nice to meet you"

"Enough interrogating time to start our picnic"

Both couple sat on the picnic blanket ready to have some nice teenage fun. By that I mean truth or dare.


	4. Chapter 4

Alya came up with a great idea. Both Marinette and her have boyfriends so now they can play couples truth or dare. It was like regular truth or dare with a romantic twist. She made a mischievous smirk and Marinette already knew she had a plan.

"So guys how about we play a game" Alya suggested

"I don't know Alya you just met Adrien." Marinette knew what was going on

"It's ok princess, I'm a big boy I can tie my own sneakers and everything" Adrien reassured Marinette (AN: Hercules reference;) )

"Ok fine let's do it" Marinette just gave in

Nino and Marinette knowing Alya were very weary but just let it pass because what's the worst that could happen. (AN: Its Alya, lots of things could go wrong). Alya smirks and begins the game.

"Ok I'm first truth or dare Adrien"

"Truth"

"Do you love Marinette"

He blushed very loudly "I really care for her we've been dating for three months now and-" "three months and I didn't hear a thing! Im sorry continue" Alya interjected

"And we are practically soulmates."

"Anyway your turn to ask someone" Nino said

"Nino truth or dare"

"Dare!" Nino says confidently

"Don't touch Alya until it is her turn to pick" Adrien smirked as he noticed how much they touched this whole afternoon.

"Aww really" the couple whined

"Nino your turn to ask someone"

"Marinette truth or dare"

"Dare...?" She was very hesitant

"I dare you sit on Adriens lap" Nino knew how to get them because both aren't very physically affectionate.

"Ok!" she confidently got up and sat on her boyfriend's lap

"Ummm hi" Adrien nervously said

"Hey kit-kat" she turned around and said "my turn to pick… Alya truth or dare"

"Dare of course" Alya was very confident now she can hold Nino's hand again.

"I dare you to go sit at the tree until it is Nino's turn to pick"

"Aww man" the couple once again whined.

"Alya your turn to pick now" Adrien said

"Nino truth or dare"

"Truth hun"

"Why did you choose me to go out with?"

"That's because you are so determined and headstrong... and you are beautiful"

Alya blushed really lightly "thank you"

"Ok anyway my turn to pick" Adrien said

"Alya truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Why'd you choose Nino out of all potential boyfriends."

"Hey is funny and kind… plus good-looking"

Nino blushes and mumbles a thanks. It was now his turn so now Alya can come back.

"My turn, come on back babe"

Alya walks on back and sits right next to Nino and grabs his hand.

"Truth or dare Marinette"

"Dare"

"Kiss Adrien for 30 seconds"

"Fine but can I get off of him"

"Yeah"

Marinette gets off Adrien's lap and grabs him by the shirt and kisses him. They kiss and finely get into it and kiss longer than they need to.

"Ok I'm done with this game." Marinette said.

"Yeah lets do something else like eat" Nino said.

"I brought a lot of things like sandwiches, grapes, watermelons, and iced tea in a bottle." Alya stated

"I brought pastries from my parents bakery."

"Ooooo yum" said the other three in unison.

The teens ate all the food and ended the afternoon full.

"Bye guys!" Adrien and Marinette said.

Adrien walked her home, they held hands the whole way and looked up at the lowering sun. As it glittered they made it to Marinette's door. Adrien gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye bugaboo"

"Bye honeybun"


	5. Authors note

Sorry for the long wait school is taking up time in my day, and I need inspiration may post tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5 for real

Adrien gets into his car reminiscing of that afternoon. It was now 7 o'clock so he decided to get ready it was a Sunday evening so he could not visit Marinette in the morning as she had school. Adrien started thinking

"Wait... if Marinette and I don't go to school together how did we meet?"

As soon as he questioned it his head started to hurt. He decided just to ask his father he did get them together even if Adrien didn't know how.

"Ok me time to think of a way to get Marinette to take those earrings off…".

Then he remembered what Plagg said, he can't just manipulate his girlfriend of three months. If he honestly cared about her he wouldn't take her earrings. He needs his mother back though and Marinette won't need them.

Plagg sensed his chosen's conflict and decided to pop out. He watched as Adrien made confused faces and wrinkled his nose like he does when he is in deep thought.

Plagg could not say anything about them never have been dating because of the spell, every time he tries no words come out. He wondered what Tikki was doing as she was stuck in the Miraculous because Marinette doesn't know she exists. He missed her so much, she was his better half.

Plagg floated out of the jacket pocket and sat on Adrien's hair.

"What are you thinking about Adrien?"

"What you said this morning, you were right but my mother… I need her"

"Kid you need to think would you sacrifice someone's heart to save a person that is already gone."

"But Plagg she will be fine I'll make sure she never knew she was ladybug" Adrien retorted

Plagg flies off Adrien's hair and onto the shotgun seat

"Did you know that when you make a wish with the miraculous then you need something in exchange, if you revive someone then someone else will die, if you bring a person back from a place another will be sent there. Who will your father sacrifice?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't know that"

"Well what are you gonna do now"

"I'm still going through with it, I'll sacrifice myself to keep my mother safe"

"Then you'll either die or disappear and that will hurt more than it would help."

Adrien turns around to look at Plagg and takes his eyes off the road for a second. He didn't notice a stop sign and car coming up. A drunk driver was speeding a red light and he was not looking at the road either.

Adrien looks up but was too late. He hits the stop sign, he sighed in relief as nothing worse happened. They then hear a squeal of tires and a crash like the whole world coming apart. Glass flew everywhere the sound was excruciating and the airbags whooshing. Plagg hid under the chair. Adrien covered his head as glass scratched his arms and the other car dented his door and hit his leg he might have broke it. The police and ambulance came five minutes after the damage was done.

The other guy named Lucas was unconscious. He had fractured his ankle bone and broke his femur. He also fracture two ribs on the steering wheel as he had no seatbelt on. Adrien was taken on a stretcher and Plagg hid in his pocket. The police called his father who called Marinette.

It was ironic how the sun's slight outline made the sky look beautiful in such a sad time. It glittered up in the sky colorfully almost as if it was smirking and laughing at the pain that went on a couple of minutes ago

Marinette and her parents drove right over. As well as Gabriel he was very angry and felt a bit of sadness. He can't lost his sacrifice to the Miraculous. **(an: what the fudge Gabriel that's your son)**

She ran to the stretcher and looked at her boyfriend, her kitty, and when she saw his condition she cried

"Ma-Mar-Marinette don't cry I'll be ok, I promise you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it with his swollen and cut lips. He winced after his did it but it was worth it.

Marinette and Gabriel went into the ambulance with him. Marinette tried to speak with him but she didn't want to cause him more pain. Gabriel on the other hand…

"Why would you do this to me and _her_!" Gabriel yelled

Marinette though he was talking about herself but he really was talking about Adrien's mother.

"Father- I didn't - I didn't mean to" he said between pained breaths.

"You didn't mean to?" Gabriel retorted "you hurt so many people besides yourself!"

Marinette finally had enough, he can't yell at Adrien while he was in pain. Adrien didn't want to hurt both of them by getting into an accident. She let her ladybug through even if she didn't know who she was.

"Stop! Just stop it! Why are you blaming him when there was obviously also a drunk driver speeding as well. He didn't want to hurt us."

"Young lady you have no business of getting into this, you shouldn't even be here"

"He's my boyfriend and I care about him!"

Gabriel did this partly to let his anger out and also to test how much she cared.

"I apologize…"

"Good" she said curtly.

They both watched as Adrien faded out of consciousness and went to sleep. The ride was silent but not a bad silence, one of respect and sadness. The ambulance stopped. They unloaded Adrien's stretcher and took him to a private room where they would prep him for whatever surgery he needed. That was when Marinette had to leave as she wasn't family of the patient. She kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye my sunshine"

Marinette started to notice after this incident that she actually loved Adrien. When he wakes up she will tell him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriel's POV

Gabriel stared at his son, watched as he slowly breathed. Adrien had just gotten out of surgery however it is very late so he's sleeping. Gabriel thought he should sleep as well but he couldn't not after him and Ladybug got into a fight, it would put a strain in their relationship and then he won't be able to get the earrings. He decided he would apologize to her.

He walked out of the room and down the hall to the main waiting room expecting her to be there sleeping.

Marinette's POV

Marinette woke up and realized that Adrien got out of surgery so he went to visit him. She got up and walked to his room. She went up the stairs (she's on the other side of the hospital of Gabriel). She walked into his room and sat in one of the chairs. She watched as he peacefully slept. Then she saw his phone light up, she checked it to see if it was anyone she knew. What she saw made her smile

 **New message from Nino**

 _Dude you are so cool, I can't believe we weren't friends before this!_

It's great that they are getting along. Adrien seems like he never had friends before meeting her. She was filled with joy and smiled at the thought.

Then she was filled with anxiety, when Adrien woke up she would have to tell him she loved him. He started to stir, he opened his eyes and saw Marinette. He was full of joy and love when he saw her.

Marinette stood up and moved next to him. She kissed his forehead then grabbed his hand. Then she got ready to say it.

"Adrien I realized after this happened that I love you and can't bear to lose you."

"I feel the same way buginette I love you too" he kissed her hand. He was then filled with guilt because he loved her and he was using her. He just pushed it down. They talked for another 5 minutes and then Gabriel walked in.

Gabriel POV

He felt the romantic aura in the room and saw the love in their faces, she must have confessed her love to him. He was oroud of Adiren they were one step closer to get those earrings. She has to legitimately want to take them off not because he told her. When he asks she needs to want to take them off


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adrien's POV

Adrien sees the look on his dad's face he was proud but also thinking, planning. Adrien didn't know what to think he was mostly filled with fear, then he turned and saw her face and was filled with calm. She was his calm. It was crazy, he can't let his dad manipulate her he has to get the earrings himself.

"Hello father" he says trying to sit up

"Good evening Mr. Agreste" Marinette added

Marinette's POV

Marinette saw Mr. Agreste and his face and became very suspicious. He looked like his evil plan worked just by seeing her and Adrien's in love faces.

She looked down and saw Adrien giving her a very loving stare. She gave him a small smile, kissed his temple then sat in the chair next to Gabriel.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng it seems you and my son are very much in love"

"Yes sir"

"I would like to apologize for arguing with you in the ambulance."

"I forgive you Mr. Agreste"

Gabriel's POV

A smile creeps across Gabriel's lips. His plan is really coming together.

"Father…" Adrien croaks

"Yes Adrien"

"I really like… love Marinette and I can't do anything to hurt her" Adrien hints

Gabriel wonders if his son is saying he isn't going through with the plan.

"What are you saying son?"

"Nothing sir" Adrian says retracting his initial statement

"Anyway father both Marinette and I don't remember how we met"

"Oh son it was at a café you bonded over knowing me and being 16"

"Thank you father, now I remember it"

They hear a snore and see Marinette started sleeping. Adrien smiles sweetly noticing her beauty even in sleep. Adrien eyes start to feel heavy, the lateness of the night was catching up with him. He fell asleep peacefully.

Gabriel took the opportunity to sneak away. He took his limo to his lair under his palace. He used this place to think about how to sacrifice adrien. There were so many ways now time to decide.


	9. Chapter 9

thank you for one thousands read! I love you all!


	10. Authors note important-ish

Hello wonderful readers in has came to my attention that I need to fix my writing style, as a result I may take longer to post. However I will not stop writing it has been my passion since I was like seven. I'm only a freshman in high school I shouldn't be an expert yet. I will start to get better as this continues and I promise the greatest stories I can make in this point in my life.


	11. AN

Hello lovely readers, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy and pretty lazy. I'll tru my best to update all m stories this weekend. Love you all bye!

Chapter 8

Gabriels POV

After hours of thinking and trying to make a decision he finally go to the conclusion that he should sacrifice Marinette. He can't let his son go.

This is a little teaser for tmrw


End file.
